Soul of my Angel
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 12
Summary: The Demon Angel just wanted to be normal. She wanted to go outside and meet other people. But for fifteen years she's been her mother's test subject. Her little sister too. Death the Kid tries to make her normal, but thats to her "color pallet" she's always bullied in school and is mistaken for a kishin. What will Kid ever do? KidXOc
1. Prologue

Me: A story I made about two years ago. Before I even knew about Fanfiction. I also have a few others, but I have to go on my glitchy computer. I do my stories on my laptop.

?: Kyla doesn't own Soul Eater, she only owns me and my weapons.

Me: If I DID own Soul Eater, Crona's true gender would be female and she and Kid would be together.

Tara: I'm telling you for the last time: Crona is a BOY!

Me: No, GIRL! *keeps arguing about gender with Tara*

?: *sigh* Enjoy

All you hear is the cry, the crying sound, of a child, a little girl. Her pink hair waving back and forth as she shakes her head.

Why is she crying you ask? Well, I guess I'll tell you the story.

But you're not going to like it. You're wondering who I am, right?

Well, I have no name, but I'm called Demon most of the time. I'm the insanity inside of a boy called Soul Eater Evans.

But this isn't his story; it's a story about a Shimigami and a Witch. It started about ten years ago, in a forest near a witch's house named Medusa.

* * *

A little girl, running, running away from her problems.

But she's just running into trouble. Her white, choppy, hair swaying rapidly behind her. Her aqua blue eyes filled with tears and her pale skin bleeding black blood.

She trips on a root and falls face first into the mud with a big splash. She stays still, she's not dead mind you, she doesn't move a single muscle.

She flinches and squeezes her eyes closed when footsteps come near. The footsteps stop, a hand rests on her shoulder. She's too scared to move.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asks her.

Her eyes snap open, it wasn't Medusa's voice, but whose is it?

She slowly lifts her head to meet a pair of golden eyes. She ducks her head from the person's eyes and doesn't say a word. She stares at the mud puddle under her and tried to see the person's reflection, but failed to see it.

"Well, at least you're alive," the voice says, "But, I think you should get out of that puddle, you're getting your wounds dirty."

"Why do you even care," the person was stunned of what the girl had said.

"Well... Um-"

"How about you leave me alone. And don't talk to me, I don't know how to deal with it."

The person cleared his throat, "Can you at least lift you head so you can see me?"

The girl froze, 'Is it a kishin in disguise?' she thought.

She slowly lifted her head and looked up. Her eyes widened, a boy.

"That's better," the boy said, "Now, would you like to tell me your name?"

The girl's heart beat quickened and was starting to sweat madly. His golden eyes memorized her.

'I have never seen anyone here before,' she thought, 'What is he doing here? Doesn't he know it's dangerous out here?'

She studied his clothes; it looked like a black suit with a skull pendent in the middle of his collarbone. She looked up to his face, his skin was almost as pale as hers, but her skin is as white a snow. Lastly, she studied his hair; it was as black as her blood and three white stripes ran on the left.

"Can you stop staring at the stripes." the boy said in frustration.

The girl tried to get up, but slipped on her feet and landing on her bottom.

"Owwww..." she grimaced. Tears started to form in her little blue eyes, "I-I'm sorry, you can punish me if you want to," she stammered, she started to cry softly "I deserve it."

The boy's eyes widened, "Why would I do that?" the boy asked. The little girl started to cry harder.

The boy started to freak out, "Oh god, I'm sorry for what I said! I just don't like it when people stare at my stripes! Please don't cry!" the little boy started to sweat nervously.

The girl looks up to him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"That's better. Now, let's see those eyes of yours." the boy reached out and moved her bangs away from her eyes.

She flinched at the sudden touch and froze again. "What pretty eyes you have," the boy said. The girl blushes at the sudden comment, "Perfectly symmetrical. Oh, sorry for my rudeness, my name is Death the Kid, and you are?" Kid asked.

She didn't want to say her name, but it slithered out her mouth like one of Medusa's snakes, "Neji… Neji Gorgon."

"Neji... what a beautiful name,"

Neji blushed harder, "T-t-thanks... I guess..." she answered. "But... what's wrong with your stripes, they look fine to me."

Kid's face turned red from that comment, "Ummm... *cough* well umm... What are you doing in the forest?"

BANG! It shot Neji like a bullet, she REALLY didn't want to answer, "Pass..." she said quitely.

Kid was about to say something, but he heard another voice, calling Neji's name, "NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice came closer.

Neji tried to get up and run, but it was too late, 'She found me.' she thought.

A woman ran up to Kid and Neji, "There you are, I was looking all over for you," she said in a "sweet" voice, "Oh, hello, you must be Shimigami-sama's kid, what are you doing here?" she said while picking up Neji to her feet.

"Oh, well I just was just on a walk around the forest." Kid said.

"Oh that's alright, I'm Doctor Medusa, but I think you already know me, don't you?" Kid didn't listen. He just kept staring at Neji. She had fear writing all over her face and mouthed 'Help me' to Kid.

He was confused then turned to Medusa, "I think I'll be heading home now," He bowed, "Sorry for taking you time."

Neji started to panic. Kid turned and started to walk away. Neji freaked out and got out of Medusa's grasp.

She ran up to Kid and grabbed his arm, "Please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be punished anymore!" Neji yelled.

Kid was shocked with the sudden touch. But it disappeared not long, "I'm sorry, you may go now." Medusa said while grasping Neji's arm.

Her snake like eyes stared at him. Giving him shivers down his spine. He summoned Bulzibud, his skateboard, to take him home. He turned his head to see a little Neji crying.

Why is she crying?

Me: Well this is first story #3, I already posted #2. Please don't point anything out like too much talking. I was 11 when I made these (or was it 12?) and I'm trying my hardest to fix em.

Tara: Do not flame or complain. But Read & Review.

Me: I really don't care anymore.


	2. Nidhog, Will Kid stop this Demon?

Me: Second chappie FTW. Well… this is the first chapter.

Neji: Enjoy~

Interesting if I do say so myself. Well, that's the prologue of how Neji and Kid met. They were so young. Young love at first sight, perhaps? Well let's get on to the real story, shall we? But we need to fast forward time a little. Since they were five, how about ten years into the future?

"Stroke, stroke, stroke,"

Three humans were on their way to a ghost ship called the 'Nidhog' to find missing human souls that have been stolen by a kishin. Their mission is to receive the souls and put them to rest. Shimigami sended these three to find, what they call, the "Demon Angel" as well.

"KID, WHY ARE WE ON A ROWBOAT! WHY NOT A MOTORBOAT OR SOMETHING MORE, OH, I DON'T KNOW, CLASSY!?" a female voice yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you two row for no reason." a boy wearing reaper clothes answered.

"Well knowing you, yes."

"Well you can quit your complaining, we're almost there."

"Where are we going anyway?" the girl named Liz turned her head and looked at a nearby cliff and sees a village, "That's a fairly pleasant looking village. Looks pretty peaceful."

"I'm not so sure." Kid took off his skull mask.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Look there," Liz took a better look at the cliff, it looked like someone (or something) just took a bite out of it, "What is that?" Liz asks.

"The other day," Kid said, "the souls here were swallowed by something, town and all."

"Town and all?" Liz repeated, she started shaking in fear, "You're not telling me we're investigating..."

"Let's go." Kid continued, "First, we have to gather information." Kid, Liz, and her little sister, Patty, land on the island and started towards the village.

* * *

"Where. Are. We. Going." two swords, in the hands of their meister, were following orders from their boss to hunt down the Grim Reaper's son and execute him from the ship 'Nidhog'.

The black sword, with demon-like wings, wanted to know where their meister was heading, but refused to answer, "Gee, your awfully quite... what's wrong?" her meister still refuses to speak.

"Don't worry Maya, our meister might be thinking of a plan." the white sword with angel-like wings giggled.

"I hope you're right Aya. But, our meister is acting strange ever since Medusa talked to her."

Aya and Maya looks at their Meister, "Hey... Hey... HEY!" Maya kept yelling at her meister, "I hope you're not giving us the silent treatment."

Maya and Aya hear some gun shots in the distance. Maya looks down, "Hey, boss, is that the person we're looking for?" their meister flies down to the ship.

"I'll take that as a ye- WOahhhh." the twin's meister goes down at full speed.

"Ummm... Boss? Slow DoWnnn!" Aya screams.

The young meister landed swiftly on the back deck. She puts down her swords down so they transform to their human forms.

Aya and Maya were wearing the same clothes, but in different shades.

Maya's hair is short and black and Aya's is the same, but white. Their skin were both pale like their meister's and they had red or blue eyes.

"Soooo... we got the first shot on reaper boy?" Aya said with a smile.

Their meister still doesn't answer.

"Seriously, is something bothering you Boss?" Maya asked, "You know you can tell us."

The twin's meister just sucked her wings into her back, turned, and started to walk away, "Maybe she is giving us the silent treatment." Aya said, unsure.

Aya turned into a sword in Maya's hands, "Ready?" asked Aya, "Ready." answered Maya.

* * *

"Damn-it, he just keeps disappearing does he?" Kid asked his pistol, Liz, "I guess, so we can't let our guard do-" she was stopped by a sword in front of them.

The pirate they were facing had his head split in two.

Kid gasped, he sensed three soul wave-lengths, and one of them, was oddly familiar, "Liz, Patty. I think the demon angel finally came."

A girl with short black hair that cuts-up under her cheek, a pair of black shorts and a black leather shirt that showed her stomach.

Her sword turns into a human, she looked identical to the other girl, but white instead of black.

"Yo, Reaper-boy," the girl wearing black said.

"What's your name?" her twin finished.

"I'm Maya." the black one said while bowing,

"And I'm Aya." the white said also following her sister.

Kid looked at them suspiciously, 'They look so identical!' Kid thought, 'they don't lack symmetry but, they need to change the colors.'

"Hey, Maya, the Reaper looks cute, do we have to kill him?"

Kid blushed at the comment, 'me... CUTE?!'

"I'm Death the Kid, mind you."

"O.K Kiddy!" Aya screamed in excitement.

"Well, where's your meister if you're both weapons?" Kid asked.

"Enough chit-chat," Maya snapped, "Let's dance. Aya!"

"KAY!" Aya transformed into a sword. Maya took a fighting stance and readied her weapon.

"Alright, Reaper combat stance." Kid got to his fighting stance.

"Kid," Liz asked, "I don't think this is a-"

A big black needle came out of nowhere and landed in front of Maya, "Whoa Sissy, are you alright?" Aya asked worried.

"I'm alright," Maya said, "Hey, it's one of our meister's blood needles."

"And she ALMOST stabbed you!"

Maya looked behind her, Kid followed her gaze to the back of the ship. A shadowed figure stood just a few feet away from Maya.

"B-b-boss!" Maya stammered, "Why did you almost hit me?!"

The meister in front of her just stood, bangs covering her eyes.

Kid held the twin pistols tightly, the meister in front of Maya lifted her hands and shoved Maya to the ground while choking her.

"B-Boss?!" Aya stuttered.

Maya hit the ground hard on her back. She tried to get up, but stopped short by a big black needle near her throat, "Boss! What are you doing?!"

The meister lifted her head and Kid's eyes widened.

The meister looked like someone who got cut in half and put back together, on the left side of the meister's body was black skin, and the whites of her eyes were black. Her hair was blacker then the rest of her left side and it went down to the center of her back.

Her right side was the opposite of the black and red colors, her skin was pale and her hair was whiter then paper, the whites of her eye were, well, white, and the irises were both ruby and bloody red. Her clothes were all black and the coat kinda looked like Maka's, but was ripped up on the bottom and black leather gloves covered her hands.

'She looks familiar,' Kid thought.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to kill the son of the grim reaper not me stupid!" Maya yelled, the needle near her neck went up and fired. Maya turned her head and saw the needle going to the reaper boy.

Kid dodges the needle and fires at the meister. Aya runs over to her twin and takes her to cover, "No," Maya said to her twin, "We need to help her!"

Aya just laughed nervously, "Don't worry silly, this is boss we're talking about. She can take care of herself."

The meister pulls her hands forward and changed the twins into two GIANT scythes.

"You were saying?" Maya said matter-of-factly like.

Aya just sweat drops, "Shut up."

Kid gawked at the dark meister and had a question pop up in his head; how the HELL can she hold TWO enormous scythes? He was still wondering how Maka can do it.

The meister held the two scythes in her hands and pointed them towards Kid. Kid points his pistols at the demon, "Go to hell."

Me: Cliffhanger! I hope you like! It took me awhile to find out what to do but I did it!

Neji: Don't flame or complain. Read & Review!


End file.
